Love before time
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: While Inuyasha goes off to see Kikyo, Kagome sits alone in the rain, reflecting over some very important matters. She eventually finds herself singing a song that has deeper lyrics than they appear..will Inuyasha come to her in her time of need? IK fluff


OMG!! Been so long since I posted here, gomen minna-sama!! I've actually been drawing alot more now - and I'm working on my own manga, so I haven't had much time to write a real fanfic that I'd want to post.

Dude in audiance: YOU SUCK!!!

BITE ME, ASSHOLE!!! O

Dude: OO -nose bleed-

Anyway..o.o;

Summary: While Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo, Kagome sits alone in the rain, pondering over some important matters. She eventually finds herself singing a song that has deeper lyrics than they appear..will Inuyasha come to her in her time of need? I/K fluff

I watched this AMV called Love Before Time - it explains Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings, with them being torn by time and all.

I've had this idea in my head for awhile, but I could never find the write time to write it. ;

Disclaimer: I own Ocean of Petals..mwwmah. I have a manga. MWHAHA! -realizes she's getting off topic- T.T I don't own Inuyasha, damnit!! -huffs-

"Inuyasha, where are you going?!" Kagome shreaked angerily as Inuyasha begin to bound towards the forest.

"I'll be back, and don't you DARE follow me, wench!!" He yelled over his shoulder, though a slivered feeling of guilt trickled with his harsh words after they had been spoken.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha disappeared through the mist, completely out of sight. A crackle of thunder clapped, and an omnimous light lit up the area.

The loud clash of thunder was soon followed by many droplets of water.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said choked out.

Her knees suddenly gave out, and she collapsed on the ground, staring blankly into the thick mist of which Inuyasha had vanished into.

She knew where he was going. He was going to see HER again.

To see Kikyo.

Though she never said it out loud, she was torn apart every time Inuyasha went to meet Kikyo. She had tried to kill of them countless times, made a pact with Naraku, and Inuyasha still is in love with her.

How could she not be worried about the boy that she secretly loved!?

Loved.

That word stung, and she couldn't help but feel hot, fresh tears water up in her honey brown orbs.

A shadow loomed over her. The shadow of the Sacred Tree.

'The sacred tree.' Kagome thought, slightly bitter. 'This is where it all began. Right here.'

The leaves russled gently, as if agreeing with her thought.

She let out a small chuckle. Oh, how she wished at times that she hadn't fallen through that damned well.

...but...

..the other part was glad she did. The other side of her was pouring out gratefulness for that well, the well that caused her so much pain, but happiness at the same time.

But still...

Another strike of lightening lit up the sky.

She knew.

She knew that, even though she cared for Inuyasha, even if she loved him so completely..

..time wasn't on their side. They were torn apart by many reasons..

She was a human girl, and he was a hanyou, who would sooner or later become a full youkai. He probably wouldn't be able to care less about her after he gets his hands on the sacred jewel.

After all, he said himself...

..she was just a shard detector. Like a piece of equipment. How could he ever love her?

Although, thing that stung the most was..

They were torn by time.

She was a girl from the future, and he was a boy 500 years in the past..

Even if by some miracle they entwined love, what use would it be? After all the shards are collected, she'll have to go home permanently - and then what?

The splatter of a trickled tear landed on the ground, and disappeared as the rain began to fall umercifully.

She let out a chuckle. Plus, he has Kikyo. She was in the same time as him, she was his first love, and she proved she loved Inuyasha by downing him, despite her love for the hanyou.

But still..

She couldn't keep her heart away for the feelings she has for him. She loved him.

As soon as those three words rung through her mind, she clenched her eyes shut, and let out a sob.

It hurt. It hurt more than a million knives diving into every inch of her skin.

But she coudn't deny it. Even with all the quarrels, and obstacles, she would him. Now and forever.

She cuddled up close to the trunk of the Sacred tree, and pulled her knees up, and tucked them under her chin.

The young miko let out a sigh, and she tilted her head up to the drizzling, raining and thundering sky - and began to sing.

"If the sky opened for me..

And the mountains disappeared...

If the sea ran dry, turn to dust

And the sun refused to rise.."

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kikyo's cold, stern voice said firmly as Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he darted his head back away from the kiss they had been sharing, to look into the mist.

Kikyo looked into her former lover's eyes, before her own begin to burn with anger. "Forget my pathetic reincarnation."

Inuyasha froze, and turn to Kikyo. "Kikyo, I have to go."

"What has she ever done for you? **_I _**can give you happiness, that shard detector cannot do anything!"

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha's voice said in a shockingly angery tone, that even took Kikyo off guard. He turned to face her, his amber eyes burning firmly.

"No one's going to talk to Kagome that way. Not even you!" He barked furiously. "Not when I'm around, you hear me!?" And then he lept off, caring not for the reply.

Kikyo stood in shock at the place where Inuyasha had been standing. She found her words to be stuck in her throat, and she tried to ignore the voice in her head.

The voice that was telling her, in finally, realization that..

Inuyasha had been taken away from her.

Inuyasha ran on his heels as fast as he could manage, smelling the saltly tears of Kagome.

"What could of happened!? Why is she crying?" Inuyasha growled to himself.

The little voice in his head took this chance to point out the obvious. She was crying because of his words.

'Wench, witch, bitch, jewel detector..' He though with a shudder. It was then he began to realize how truely horrible he had been to the young girl. She had showed him so much, kindness - which he had never gotten before.

Love, and loyalty. Although he treated her like trash, she didn't care. She stood by his side through the pain and the tears - she had even cried for him.

'I've been a fool..why didn't I realize sooner?' Inuyasha admitted quietly to himself. He wasn't quite use to admitting things, even to himself - and the feeling felt vastly new to him, and he couldn't help but feel his pride go down a few good meters.

But at a good price.

His ears perked up as a honey-coated yet angstful voice flew filled the immediate area.

It was Kagome.

"Just the love that we have shared before time." The voice sung so sweetly, he could almost see the melodies shimmer in the on-going rain.

Just a love that we have shared before time...

The hanyou's cheeks flushed, and one of his ears twitched swiftly at the mention of the world love.

'Before time..' Inuyasha repeated mentally. 'Is she talking about us?'

"I would still find my way," She continued

"By the light I see in your eyes...

The world I know fades away

But you stay."

For some strange reason, his concionce began to whrack with guilt. But for what?

"As the earth reclaims its due

And the cycle starts anew

We'll stay, always

In the love we have shared before time."

'She is..' Inuyasha thought in realization. 'She's..she's singing about us..' He never realized what a beautiful voice he had, and he tilted his head to the side in a slight cute pose, waiting for the young miko to continue her lyrics.

"If the years take away

Every memory that I have

I would know the way

That would lead me back to your side."

Inuyasha found himself getting lost in the melody, wound up in the true lyrics. It was true, he knew that completely now, and he couldn't deny it.

He had been a fool.

"The North star may die

But the light I see in your eyes

Will burn there always

Lit by the love we have shared before time

When the forest turns to jade

And the stories that we've made

Dissolve away

One shining light will remain

We shared our earthly skin

And when our real life begins

There will be no shame

Just a love that we have shared before time."

After several tense, silent seconds, he heard a soft, heart-broken sob.

He felt horrible.

He knew that he was the one that caused her so much pain.

Her words were true, and the lyrics were true.

'Just a love we have shared..' He mused to himself, '..before time..'

Kagome whiped the tears onto her uniform sleeve, and sniffed. She was caked with mud, and was soaked to the bone.

"Kagome." A sencere voice said.

Kagome froze, and her heart nearly (almost literally) jumped into her throat. It was Inuyasha. Why wasn't he with Kikyo?

A blush suddenly wavered accross her cheeks. 'Oh my god!' She thought shrilly. 'Did he hear me singing?'

Before she had time to contradict an excuse, she was pulled against a firm chest, by two secure arms.

Kagome stood as still as a rock, being held by the hanyou. "Inuyasha.." She manged to squeak out.

"I never knew.." Inuyasha began.

Kagome looked up at him questionabley, with those big, innocent honey brown eyes.

"I never knew..that you cared about me that much.."

Kagome froze. "Inuyasha..I.." She nervously tried to shuffle her arms, her blush blazing like wildfire.

Inuyasha tightened his grip securely, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

'Is..is this just a..just a dream?' Kagome thought, not even able to speak clearly in her mind without stuttering.

A wind blew past, making Inuyasha's two long sliver's of hair tickle Kagome's cheek teasingly, and she couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure wash over her.

Her tiny fingers clutched Inuyasha's kimono front tighter. She closed her eyes.

'No.' She thought, happiness washing over her entire body.

'It isn't a dream. It's real. Inuyasha..he's..he's right here!'

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice brought Kagome back to her senses. "I love you."

She let out a surprised gasp, and her honey eyes went wide with happiness.

It was all she could muster not to pass out due to the overwhelming happiness. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a tighter embrace, not knowing what else to do.

He kissed her softly on the cheek, and licked a droplet of water away that had found its way onto her cheek, making her blush even deeper.

She clutched Inuyasha's kimono even tighter, and clenched her eyes shut. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

But they weren't the tears of sadness or regret - they were tears of happiness and anticipation.

There were no need for words.

Inuyasha understood that perfectly. She loved him, and he loved her.

'Onegai, kami..' Kagome prayed silently as more tears rolled down her cheeks, 'Don't let the rain stop falling, please..'

A clap of thunder lit up the sky.

'Just let me stay..in this embrace..let me stay in this love before time.'


End file.
